The present invention generally relates to a connection system for a helmet and, more particularly, to a mounting rail assembly for connecting accessories to a helmet.
Helmets may be worn for protection in a variety of settings including recreational use such as rock climbing or used in industry such as by military, firefighter, construction, manufacturing, or police personnel. It is sometimes desirable to have an accessory mounted to the helmet such as a camera, face shield, light, battery, or mask. Traditional helmet systems do not offer many options for attaching an accessory to a helmet. Accessories attached with adhesive may become dislodged from the helmet. Accessories that are mounted with anchors such as screws may require holes to be drilled into the helmet which can detrimentally affect the structural integrity of the helmet. Thus, an improved way to couple accessories to a helmet is desired.